Me and the Broadcast Room
by Uchikaze no Rei
Summary: Aku bertugas menjadi mixer disekolahku, Aku merasa nyaman, tapi... Hidupku berubah semenjak mendengar gossip itu. RnR!


Fic ONESHOT!.

**Warn :** Gaje, OOC, jelek, alur kecepetan, Typo, etc…

**Disclaim :** Gakuen Alice © Higuchi Tachibana

**Pair :** NatsuMikan

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Mystery/Romance

**A/N :**

Disini Mikan adalah anak baru yang sudah sekolah di GA selama 3 bln.

Ada 2 karakter OC : Reiko dan Misa

Ciri-ciri Reiko : berambut panjang lurus dan berwarna hitam, berbadan kurus(ga kurus2 amat sih, ya sedenglah), lumayan cantiklah. (silakan kalian bayangkan sendiri )

Info : karakter Reiko ini diceritakan sebagai salah satu murid di kelas Narumi-sensei, Disini dia digambarkan sebagai murid pendiam namun perhatian terhadap segala sesuatu dan juga merupakan pacar dari Natsume..(ga tau yang ke berapa) *digeplak!*

Ciri-ciri Misa : berambut panjang juga, lurus tp berwarna kuning keorange-orange nan(bisa ngebayangin kan?), badan sama kaya Reiko sedeng-sedeng aja, cantik juga…

Info : disini dia digambarkan ceria, murah senyum dan baik tp di fic ini dia diceritakan sudah meninggal 9 bln yg lalu.. dia juga merupakan salah satu murid di kelas Narumi-sensei dan pacar dari Natsume(ga tau juga yg ke berapa) *digeplak level 2*

Ok deh ! happy reading semua! Jgn lupa buat review!

* * *

Pada suatu pagi Mikan Sakura berumur 15 taun sedang berada di ruang siaran radio disekolahnya, dia bertugas sebagai mixer (itu lho orang yg biasa ngasih pengumuman ato semacamnya di ruang siar radio). Lalu dia mengetes kemampuan suaranya "tes.. tes.. 1 2 3,"

Grek! Ada seseorang masuk ke ruangan itu, terlihat sesorang anak lelaki berambut raven dengan kedua mata crimson-nya, "kaget," kata anak lelaki itu.

**.**

**Mikan's POV…**

Aku kaget melihat Natsume masuk ke ruangan ini, tumben sekali.

"ada apa Natsume?"

"tidak, bukan apa-apa, hanya saja suaramu mirip dengan kenalanku,"

Aku hanya terdiam, "coba kita dengar rekaman waktu kompetisi dulu,"

"ah boleh!"

Kami mendengarkan rekaman itu, tak lama Natsume bertanya, "ya kan? Waktu bicara biasa sih tidak terasa, tapi saat berbicara lewat mike mirip sekali bukan dengan suaramu?"

"iya lho,"

Natsume itu baik… Pada 'ceweknya' dia juga baik…

"dia itu pernah jadi mixer juga ya?" tanyaku.

"hn, 9 bulan yang lalu dia meninggal,"

Ah, jadi begitu? Anak yang menjadi kenalan Natsume itu sudah meninggal, apa Natsume sedih sekali? Tapi sepertinya tidak, tapi tidak taulah, aku tidak bisa membaca pikirannya.

"maaf Natsume aku terlambat," terdengar suara seorang anak perempuan yang sekarang berada di depan pintu, itu dia Reiko.

"masih ada tiga menit, yang lain juga belum datang," Natsume tersenyum kecil.

"seperti biasa… Natsume pegang mixer kan?" Tanya gadis itu.

"kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Tanya Natsume usil.

"apa sih?" muka Reiko sedikit memerah dan berpaling ke arah mike untuk memulai siaran radio pag.

"sebaiknya aku keluar dulu untuk mendengar suara Reiko," kataku.

"ya," Reiko tersenyum.

* * *

**-Di Luar-**

"Hei Mikan," panggil Hotaru sahabatku, aku menghampirinya, dia sedang berada di depan kaca ruang siaran bersama Sumire, Anna dan Nonoko.

"hei, sedang apa kalian semua disini?" tanyaku, semua langsung menunjuk ke arah Sumire, dalam sedetik aku sudah mengerti apa maksudnya.

"asyik ya Reiko, bisa dekat sama Natsume dan berpacaran dengannya, pasti rasanya seperti selalu ditemani dan dilindungi segenap tenaga," gumam sumire.

Pastilah, Jika dicintai seperti itu. Kalau aku sih ingin lebih baik lagi, kaset dari Natsume tadi—Sejak itu berkali-kali aku dengar di ruang siaran—Serasa menyatukan aku dengan kenalan Natsume itu.

Besoknya aku mendengarkannya lagi, kaset itu. "ah ini kan kaset kompetisi taun lalu?" DEG, terdengar suara Sumire dari arah pintu, aku langsung menoleh padanya.

"kamu tau dia Sumire?" tanyaku.

"tau dong! Aku kan hadir! Dia masuk 3 besar 'klub SMA' lho,"

"bagus ya? Katanya dia sudah meninggal?"

Raut wajah Sumire langsung berubah serius "ya… pacar Natsume dulu,"

Eh? Lalu Sumire menunjukkan sesuatu padaku, sebuah foto. "nih! yang ini, kelihatannya mereka pasangan yang serasi. Waktu aku dan yang lain masuk SMA ini, Misa meninggal. Gantinya Reiko yang jadi pacarnya deh! Padahal Misa jauh lebih cocok daripada Reiko. Ini rahasia sih, katanya Reiko merebut Natsume, terus Misa bunuh diri, gossipnya sih begitu," jelas sumire.

Apa? Benarkah itu? Segitu cintanya kah Misa pada Natsume? Malang sekali dia.. Sedih juga memikirkannya, "makanya cerita tentang Misa jadi tabu di klub siaran," lanjut Sumire.

'cklek' DEG! aku dan Sumire kaget, kami menoleh ke belakang, terlihat Reiko disana, dia menatap kami dengan tatapan sedikit syok, "Reiko?" panggilku.

"sedang apa kalian disini?" tanyanya.

"eh..."

"anu..."

Aku dan Sumire kebingungan mencari jawaban. Tiba-tiba reiko berteriak "MATIKAN ! itu kaset orang yang sudah mati!"

"sa-sampai nanti," sahut Sumire dan meninggalkanku berdua saja dengan Reiko.

"bagaimana sih Mikan? Kenapa bengong terus? Kenapa tidak memulai siaran paginya?" Tanya Reiko.

"ma…af,"

"kamu kan cewek. Kenapa mau pegang mixer? Apa cocok? Kamu serius mau pegang mixer?"

Raut wajahku langsung berubah serius "ya,"

"ya sudahlah tapi kalau cuma iseng, lebih baik jangan nanti bikin susah yang lain,"

"ya,"

Lalu aku berjalan keluar ruangan dan bertemu teman-temanku "SEBEL! sepertinya Reiko menganggapku main-main dalam hal ini. Kenapa sih? Memangnya aku terlihat tidak bersungguh-sungguh ya di klub siaran?"

"jangan dimasukan ke hati ya Mikan" saran Anna

"ya, mungkin sebaiknya aku balik lagi ke klub siaran,ada yang mau kulakukan," kataku.

"baiklah sampai nanti Mikan," Anna tersenyum. Aku hanya mengangguk.

* * *

**-Di ruang siar radio-**

Perlahan aku mulai membayangkan cerita yang tadi diceritakan Sumire padaku. Benarkah cerita tadi? Aku teringat saat-saat Natsume tertawa dengan Reiko. Ada kejadian seperti itu? Tapi mereka bisa tertawa bahagia? Ih benci! Tidak bisa dipercaya. Taukah Natsume sikap Reiko yang seperti itu?

Jiika gossip itu benar, aku tak bisa memaafkan Reiko. Kan kasian orang yang bernama Misa itu. Bagaimana perasaannya waktu meninggal ya? Pacarnya direbut. Tiba-tiba setetes air keluar dari pelupuk mataku.

Eh? Aku menangis? Kenapa? Mungkin… Karena aku terus-menerus mendengar kasetnya, aku jadi merasa dekat dengan orang yang bernama Misa itu walaupun kami tak pernah bertemu. Bagaimana Misa memanggil Natsume ya? Dengan suara yang sama denganku? Seperti apa?

"Nat..su…me" DEG! Aku celingak-celinguk kekiri dan kanan, tidak ada siapapun, belum ada yang datang kan?. Berdebar-debar juga memanggilnya, Bodoh juga. Kalau pakai mike… bisa jadi sama? Sambil merekam kedalam kaset, tau-tau aku merasa menjadi Misa.

"Natsume aku suka kamu, Reiko… tolong kembalikan Natsume,"

Eh? Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. Aku kaget oleh kata-kata yang kuucapkan sendiri… Bukan! Bukan aku yang mengatakan itu! Pasti Misa yang membuatnya.

Cklek!

"eh kamu lagi? Jangan lupa kasih isyarat ya," perintah Reiko.

"ya,"

Pasti kalau Reiko dengar entah bagaimana jadinya. "5 detik lagi, 4,3," aku memberi isyarat. Lalu reiko menyetel kaset yang kurekam tadi."Natsume aku suka kamu, Reiko tolong kembalikan Natsume,".

Saat mendegar itu Reiko menunduk. Kukira dia akan lebih bingung tapi ternyata reiko cuma menjadi pucat dan gemetar, aku bahkan tak bertanya dia kenapa? Aku keluar ruangan begitu saja dan berdiri didepan pintu ruang siaran selama beberapa menit, tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilku, dia Natsume.

"Mikan! sedang apa? Ini sudah lewat jam siaran, apa tidak ada yang datang?" Tanya Natsume.

Aku tidak menjawabnya, dan dia langsung masuk ke ruang siaran. Ah… tiba-tiba aku tersadar, gemetar badanku tak bisa berhenti, kenapa aku begitu berani melakukan hal itu?

* * *

**-Besoknya-**

"eh Mikan! sudah dengar? Reiko meninggal," Anna, Nonoko dan Hotaru memberitauku. Aku kaget mendengarnya dan sedikit syok. Masa? Mustahil! Sampai meninggal karena perbuatanku?.

Murid-murid disini ribut membicarakannya, aku dan yang lain menghadiri upacara kematian Reiko, lalu aku melihat foto Reiko yang terpajang didepan. Aku-kah yang membunuhnya? Tiba-tiba badanku lemas, dan aku merasa pusing. Sesaat kemudian aku sudah tidak mendengar dan merasakan apa-apa. Aku pingsan.

Aku bermimpi melihat wajah Reiko yang pucat dan gemetar waktu mendengar kaset rekamanku, aku juga teringat dengan foto yang Sumire perlihatkan padaku waktu itu. Tidak.. itu bukan salahku! Ini hukuman dari Misa, Misa tidak memaafkan Reiko. Bukan salahku!.

"bagaimana?" terdengar suara seseorang disampingku. Ternyata dia Natsume.

"ng? aku?"

"kamu pingsan waktu upacara kematian, yang lain sudah kembali ke sekolah, sekarang kamu dirumah sakit akademi, bagaimana? Mau kembali ke sekolah? Atau tetap disini?"

"maaf, kamu jadi terpaksa menungguiku. Aku tak apa-apa kita ke sekolah saja," aku hendak berdiri.

"jangan dipaksakan, istirahat saja sebentar lagi nanti kuantar,"

"eh? jangan…"

"jangan merasa tak enak, aku tidak menungguimu dari tadi kok, kembali dari tempat kremasi aku mampir kesini,"

"tidak apa, aku mau ke sekolah saja,"

"ya sudah, terserah saja... Ayo,"

Kami berjalan menuju gedung SMA.

"kalau perasaanmu tak enak, kasitau ya," kata Natsume.

"ya,"

Aduh! Diperlakukan baik seperti ini aku malah pusing, tak tau diri aku ini, disaat seperti ini aku malah deg-degan.

"tak kusangka kamu menangisi kepergian Reiko sampai seperti ini," gumam Natsume.

Deg! Eh? Natsume salah paham…

* * *

**-Besoknya lagi-**

"pagi, sepertinya kamu begitu syok aku jadi khawatir, mungkin aku terlalu cemas," Natsume menghampiriku.

"ng.. enggak kok, terima kasih,"

"siang ini giliranmu kan, bisa datang?"

Aku tak menjawab, aku hanya tertunduk. Bagaiman ya? Natsume memperlakukanku dengan baik, aku tak bisa menolaknya. Sikapnya begitu wajar, sedikit demi sedikit Natsume mulai perhatian padaku, tau-tau kami sudah jadi pasangan resmi.

Siangnya Natsume mengajakku ke taman akdemi, saat kutanya mau apa, dia hanya menjawab untuk merilekskan pikiran dan menuruti kemauannya saja, dan dalam perjalanan aku bertanya "Natsume kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?"

Dia terhenti tanpa menoleh padaku.

"aku… Dulu kehilangan orang yang kusayangi, aku sangat menyesalinya, seandainya saja waktu itu kami tidak bertengkar, andai saja aku lebih baik padanya… Apa yang tak sempat kuberikan padanya ingin kuberikan pada Reiko, tapi… Aku tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana. Lalu di depanku ada kamu yang pingsan karena syok, aku ingin menjadi lebih baik dengan mendukungmu," jelasnya.

Lalu dia menoleh padaku dan tersenyum kecil, aku menatapnya sedih, dia menghampiriku, menggenggam tangan kiriku dan memegang dagu kananku untuk mengangkat wajahku. Perlahan wajahnya mendekat ke wajahku, aku tidak bisa bergerak, semua badanku menjadi kaku.

Tak lama bibirnya sudah menempel dibibirku, dia memperdalam ciumannya, bibirnya hangat membuat hatiku sedikit tenang. Beberapa saat kemudian dia melepaskan bibirnya dariku dan menatapku. Tiba-tiba setetes air keluar lagi dari pelupuk mataku, aku menangis lagi.

"kenapa?" tanyanya.

Lagi-lagi aku tak menjawab, karena aku sendiri tak tau sebabnya.

"Natsume mungkin sebaiknya aku balik dulu ke ruang siaran," aku tersenyum padanya,menyembunyikan air mataku.

"oh… terserah saja, kalau begitu aku saja yang ke taman,"

"ya,"

"aku akan menemuimu di ruang siaran nanti,"

"aku tunggu,"

Aku masih tersenyum padanya dan berlari ke gedung SMA menuju ruang siaran, dalam perjalanan wajahku mulai lesu lagi entah kenapa.

Sesampainya di ruang siaran aku melihat Anna dan Nonoko sedang berada disana.

"eh Mikan dengar deh," ajak Nonoko.

"suara hantu, kaset kompetisi taun lalu," sambung Anna.

Aku kaget mendengarnya. "bodoh… itu pasti cuma gangguan bunyi,"

"makanya coba dengar dulu, ayo," Anna menarikku untuk mendengarkan kaset itu. Aku tidak mau lagi mendengar kaset itu, aku pun berteriak "HENTIKAAAAANN! itu kaset orang yang sudah mati!"

Mereka berdua tertegun melihatku seperti ini, "lho? Mikan? Kok begitu sih?" Tanya Nonoko dengan nada sedih.

"kalian ini usil! dasar!" jawabku kesal. Aku tidak peduli apa tanggapan mereka, aku langsung keluar ruangan dan pergi. Aku takut, padahal itu adalah kaset yang sangat kusuka, kaset yang kudengar tiap hari, padahal aku tau tak ada suara aneh didalamnya, tapi aku amat takut mendengarnya… ingin kulupakan.

Aku bertemu natsume di luar.

"ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu lesu begitu?" tanyanya.

" ng... enggak,"

"benar?"

"hmm," aku menundukkan kepalaku "kau memang terlalu cemas," lanjutku sambil tersenyum. Lagi-lagi untuk menutupi kegelisahanku. Aku harus tersenyum sebagai pengganti Misa, sebagai pengganti Reiko.

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, biasa… bermain bersama Ruka,"

"ng…" aku tersenyum.

"reputasimu jelek," terdengar suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku, suara Sumire. Aku menoleh ke belakang.

"eh?" Dia sedang bersama Hotaru sahabatku.

"mentang-mentang Reiko sudah meninggal, kamu langsung menempati posisinya. Kami disini pun tak kamu pedulikan, karena sudah dapat pacar, main dengan teman-teman cewek mugkin tak enak lagi ya. Apa lagi yang jadi pacarnya adalah Natsume, pantas saja kalau kamu mabuk kepayang,"

"apa? Kamu tak mengerti! Kamu sendiri tak mengerti sumire! kamu kan belum pernah punya cowok! Jangan sok tau begitu!" Sumire tertegun mendengarnya.

"Mikan, kamu berubah ya? Kamu jadi mirip Reiko, semua bilang begitu. Tabiatmu sama seperti Reiko," terdengar suara Hotaru yang ada di belakang Sumire.

"ayo pergi Sumire,"

Mereka berdua meninggalkanku sendiri. Ugh! Kenapa semua jadi begini? Padahal aku tau ada Hotaru di belakang Sumire, tapi kenapa aku mengatakan hal itu? Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku? Aku… telah menyakiti teman-temanku.

Lalu aku pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka, setelah selesai mencuci muka, aku bercermin. Aku… masa? Mirip Reiko?.

Aku melihat bayangan diriku di cermin, perlahan-lahan bayangan wajahku mulai berubah menjadi bayangan wajah Reiko, aku kaget melihatnya, dan bayangan Reiko tersenyum licik padaku. "TIDAAAAAAAKKK! akh!"

Tidak… aku… aku tidak merebut Natsume dari Reiko… bukan seperti Reiko…

Aku berlari meninggalkan kamar mandi. Saat berjalan aku merasa ada yang menyentuh pundakku dari belakang "kyaaaaaaaa!"

"Mikan?"

Eh? aku mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku, seperti suara Natsume, aku menoleh ke belakang.

"di ruang klub cuma ada tas mu, karena khawatir aku mencarimu," kataku.

"ada apa?"

Aku tidak menjawabnya,aku hanya menggeleng, mungkin wajahku sudah pucat dan sekarang badanku mulai gemetar. Natsume yang baik membuatku menderita.

"kenapa begitu gemetar?" tanyanya lagi.

"begini a-aku tak pantas berpasangan denganmu! Aku ini_ "

Omonganku terhenti karena Natsume memelukku, "kenapa kamu juga ngomomg begitu? Jangan ngomong yang sama seperti Reiko,waktu Misa bunuh diri bukan aku yang paling terluka tapi Reiko, aku tak tau ada apa antara Misa dan Reiko. Tapi… aku merasa harus melindungi Reiko yang begitu terluka. Kurasa itu juga akan menyenangkan Misa. Sehari sebelum meninggal Reiko kelihatan bingung, dia berkata sama sepertimu tadi. Rasanya seperti mimpi saja,"

Reiko? Jadi gossip itu hanya omong kosong belaka? Aku dan Reiko mengalami derita yang sama? Akulah yang membunuh Reiko, tanpa tau apa-apa aku telah menyudutkan Reiko.

"besok paginya itu terjadi, andai saja waktu itu aku menjemputnya. Bukan salahmu Mikan. Makanya jangan ngomong begitu dan jangan tinggalkan aku, jangan ada lagi yang terlepas dari tanganku," lanjutnya.

Natsume… Maafkan aku…

"pulang yuk, tak terasa sekolah telah usai, kuantar sampai kamar," ajaknya.

"iya.. aku ambil tas dulu,"

Aku pergi meninggalkannya, dia menunggu di depan kelas. Aku tak boleh meninggalkannya, akan kusembunyikan dosa ini seumur hidup. Aku sudah sampai di ruang siaran, aku membuka pintunya, saat aku masuk aku melihat ada suatu cairan berwarna merah kental belepotan ke mana-mana, dan dikaca ruang siaran tertulis 'KEMBALIKAN NATSUME!'.

Entahlah aku tak tau itu benar-benar darah atau bukan, tapi menurut penglihatanku itu darah. Aku syok melihatnya, apakah Reiko? Walaupun aku minta maaf… tapi Reiko… tak mungkin dia memaafkanku… Tiba-tiba badanku menjadi lemas, badanku kaku, dan aku jatuh tersungkur dilantai.

Aku tidak tau apakah aku bunuh diri? Yang ku tau seluruh badanku sudah mati rasa.

**End of mikan's POV**

**

* * *

**

**Normal's POV**

Besoknya upacara kematian dilaksanakan, di upacara kematian itu seluruh murid hadir. Dan kalau kau perhatikan baik-baik ada satu murid perempuan yang wajahnya pucat dan ketakutan, "aduh! Kenapa sampai mati? Padahal aku cuma bermaksud usil sedikit," katanya dalam hati .

**Owari**

* * *

Nah lho? gimana tuh?

Gimana nih ceritanya? Bagus gak? Maaf klo banyak karakter yang sedikit OOC… Namanya juga cerita bergenre Mystery… Menurutku ceritanya gak nyambung, abis aku gak banyak punya ide sih.. =="

Jangan lupa pendapatnya ttg fic ini ya! Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya! \^0^/


End file.
